Clan of the Shattered Hand
Commander Joshua The current leader of the Clan of the Shattered Hand is Commander Joshua. What his real name was, no one remembers or says, as Commander Joshua is the name all the leaders of the Clan take upon becoming Head of State. The current commander Joshua is considered an extreme pragmatic and to some, callous. He has little regard for the means as long as the end results betters his people. Few would say he is a benevelant person, but everyone agrees the Clan has grown stronger under his guidance. He will gladly rely upon deceit, deception, and stealth to accomplish his goals. He remembers every slight, but he is also honorable. Relations Xanman Empire The Clan of the Shattered Hand had entered into a mutual defense treaty with Baron Yazak on behalf of the Xanman. Since they are neighbors, it seems to be a wise decision. However, after the raid by pirates on the Clan's home world and the discovery of a foreign intelligence cell, the Clan recinded the treaty along with all other treaties. The Sarenrae Sisterhood The Clan has had little direct contact with the Sarenrae Sisterhood, though given the Clan's views on religion, they are probably best described as civil. The Crimson Empire The Clan has had little direct contact with the Crimson Empire outside of interaction in the Senate. The Dominion The Clan had little contact with the Dominion until a Space Salvager got lost and wound up in Dominion space and salvaged material in Dominion space. When the Clan made off with a previously undiscovered Artifact, the Dominion got angry. The Clan made ammends with the Clan and since then their relationship has been cool. The Chrysanthenum Shogunate The Clan has had little direct contact with the Chrystanthenum Shogunate outside of interaction in the Senate. Hydrans The Clan openly does not trust the Hydrans, but respects them for coming to aid the Clan against the Symbiot at 14.06. Pirates The Clan and the various Pirate factions do not get along. After a raid by Pirates on the Clan home world, this has escalated it to a war amongst them. The Church When the Clan began their contributions to the rebuilding of Terra, the Clan was extended an offer by the Church to join them. The Clan politely declined, but continues to have pleasant relations with the Church. The Clan also acted as an independent investigator for the Senate and Church when it was discovered the Guardians may have been illegally tampering with Symbiots on Terra, which was later disproven by the Clan investigators. Growth The Clan, since joining the Senate again, has been very aggressive in their growth. Even though they were one of the smallest governments when they rejoined, they quickly grew when they began donating to the rebuilding of Terra when no one else did. A total of 13 cities joined the Clan on Terra, quickly marking a period of tremendous growth for the Clan. This has allowed the Clan to grow at a tremendous rate. In addition, the Clan was able to become a voting member of the Senate now instead of a non-voting member. Category:Government Category:Index